Un día de descanso
by Mitsuki Tsukiomi
Summary: Con tan poca carga de trabajo Konan podía asegurar que podría simular tener un día de descanso donde pudiera hacer lo que quisiera, aun sin importarle que sus compañeros la observaban. "Esta historia participa en el Reto: Un nuevo día. Del foro "La academia de Konoha"


Gracias por pasar a leer

"Esta historia participa en el Reto: Un nuevo día. Del foro "La academia de Konoha".

—Diálogos —

«Pensamientos»

_

.

.

.

 **Todos merecen un día libre**

 **.**

 **.**

 **_**

Cualquier persona requería descanso después de trabajar varias horas al día, sin embargo en la vida de un Akatsuki eso no sucedía a menudo, los viajes y misiones para preservar y cumplir con los objetivos de la organización eran frecuentes y muy importantes para cada miembro.

Se giró nuevamente debajo de sus sábanas al escuchar un golpeteo continuo a lo lejos, sujeto la almohada y cubrió su cabeza, al seguir percibiendo el ruido se relajo y golpeó el colchón con su dedo índice al ritmo del sonido.

Después de varias detonaciones se retiro las cobijas y se sentó al borde de la cama, giro su rostro hacia el reloj.

—Esto es una broma —murmuró al ver que eran las siete de la mañana, había dormido una hora más de lo habitual. Cerro sus ojos para agudizar sus oídos y saber quién interrumpía su sueño, después de todo no tenía misiones ese día.

No se inmutó al ver su apariencia, ni le importo que vistiera un short pequeño y una playera de tirantes que dejaba ver un poco de su abdomen, descalza camino por el pasillo, mientras caminaba miro de reojo el baño donde se encontraba Zetzu lavando sus dientes y Kisame retocandose el barniz de las uñas. Paso de largo hasta llegar al comedor donde al entrar golpeó su pie con el marco de la puerta y provocó que está se azotará, aún no se había dado cuenta de quienes la miraban sorprendidos, sujeto su pie con su mano para mínimizar el dolor. Dio un salto al escuchar una explosión y al enfocar su mirada con una hoja de papel impidió que una araña de arcilla explotara.

Dejo libre a su pie dañado se levantó erguida recobrando la compostura y miro en la habitación a todos los miembros de Akatsuki, Deidara explotaba arañas cerca de Tobi para divertirse, Sasori arreglaba sus marionetas, Itachi preparaba comida y Hidan realizaba dibujos en el piso.

—Perdona ángel ¿Te despertamos? —hablo Itachi mientras colocaba los platos en la mesa.

—No —suspiro sin moverse de su lugar.

—Yo opino lo contrario —hablo el rubio mientras hacia volar una pequeña ave que giraba entorno a Konan.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —se cruzo de brazos esperando una respuesta.

—Por favor ángel, tan solo mira cómo estás vestida —con el ave recorría el cuerpo de la mujer de arriba a bajo.

Konan confundida con la respuesta se miro y noto que aún estaba en pijama, giro levemente su rostro y miro que su cabello estaba alborotado y no tenía maquillaje.

—No veo cual sea el problema —se encogió de hombros y tomo lugar en la mesa— ¿Qué se supone que hacen ustedes aquí? —después de haber servido una taza de té cayó en cuenta que, por las mañanas ningún miembro de la organización estaba en el escondite, siempre estaba sola, ni siquiera Pain le hacía compañía.

—No hay misiones —respondieron todos al unisono.

Llevo la taza de té a sus labios, ignorando el bullicio que acontecía a su alrededor. La vida de un miembro de la organización no era normal en ningún aspecto, el sedentarismo era algo que no podían contemplar debido a la exigencia de las misiones y sin olvidar que todos eran buscados por ser criminales de alto rango.

«Una criminal» dejo su taza sobre la mesa cuando ese calificativo cruzo por su mente mientras examinaba los periódicos, al inicio ella no esperaba ser catalogada de esa manera, buscaba la paz y felicidad pero ahora las circunstancias la habían orillado a un abismo donde luchaba por salir.

Alzó la mirada y contemplo las discusiones que mantenían sus compañeros mostró confusión en su rostro al notar que todos tenían un ligero sonrojo enmarcado en el rostro y este aumentara cuando la miraban de reojo, nuevamente examino su atuendo y el sonrojo apareció en su rostro había apoyado su pie en el asiento de la silla y juraría que desde la perspectiva de sus compañeros mostraba mayor parte de su cuerpo por su diminuta ropa.

Permaneció en esa posición para no responder a sus impulsos de salir corriendo, ella no era así y de algún modo sabía que el hacerlo conllevaría a burlas por parte de Deidara, Tobi y Kisame. Miro con superioridad a cada uno, no era un secreto que ella era respetada por sus compañeros no solo por ser mujer sino por el hecho de ser un líder y como tal no podían cuestionar su actuar, después de todo nadie tenía misiones o responsabilidades a tempranas horas y podía hacer lo que quisiera.

Termino su te y se levantó evitando el contacto visual de los presentes. Camino a su habitación donde después de cerrar la puerta se recargo y dio un sonoro suspiro, a pesar de tener bastantes experiencias con los hombres el bochorno de la situación se apoderó de ella, eran escasas las ocasiones, en su opinión nulas; donde sus compañeros la veían semidesnuda.

Se dirigió a la ventana y contemplo el paisaje para calmarse, jugaba con las hojas de los árboles que se posaban sobre el pasto y realizaba diversas figuras y las elevaba en diferentes direcciones.

Destruyó todas sus creaciones y prosiguió a arreglarse, se desnudo y encamino a la bañera donde se sumergió para mojar su cabello y después recargar su cabeza al borde de la tina.

—¿No sabes tocar? —menciono sin abrir los ojos al escuchar que alguien había entrado.

—No —contesto Pain tranquilamente mientras caminaba al gabinete donde se miro al espejo y comenzó a acomodar sus perforaciones.

—Estoy ocupando esta habitación —se mantuvo en la misma pose cuidando que la espuma cubriera su cuerpo.

—Lo se —termino de arreglar una pieza y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta al salir.

—Perfecto —se levantó y envolvió con una toalla su cuerpo.

Abrió el gabinete detrás del espejo y saco una secadora de cabello, le gustaba su cabello corto debido a la rapidez de arreglarlo, lo cepillo y con una hoja de papel realizó una rosa y cuidadosamente la coloco en su cabello, se maquillo los ojos y labios y miro un par de segundos su rostro comprobando que todo estaba perfecto.

Envuelta en una toalla salió de la habitación y sin ninguna inhibición camino por la sala donde todos estaban reunidos y al verla quedaron en completo silencio, siguieron con la mirada a la mujer quien tomo un par de galletas que supuso preparo Itachi y retomo el caminó a su habitación.

Muy pocas veces ella sentía inhibición, después de todo durante el desayuno ellos la habían visto y el que ellos estuvieran no la detendría en hacer lo que ella acostumbraba cada mañana.

Se retiró la toalla y camino al armario donde tomo su ropa y gabardina, mismas que no demoró en ponerse. Se arregló las uñas de manos y pies y salió a recorrer la aldea.

Podía sentir las miradas sobre ella y después de haber sido observada por hombres en pijama eso no le incómodaba.

Mientras caminaba de vez en vez miraba los estantes, lo hacía de reojo ya que no acostumbraba a hacerlo como todos los demás, si algún artículo le gustaba solo era una sensación pasajera debido a que jamás lo usaría.

Al alejarse de la gente formó sus alas con hojas de papel y se elevó para tener un mejor panorama, a pesar de no tener la obligación recorrer la aldea le producía placer, se sentía dichosa al contemplar la tranquilidad y rumbo que tomaba la aldea por su influencia y mandato.

Aún con la lluvia callendo sobre ella seguía con su vuelo, el agua la hacía sentirse segura y tranquila, se recostó cerrando los ojos para disfrutar la sensación de las gotas de lluvia sobre su rostro.

Se permitió que su mente estuviera en blanco, sin ningún pensamiento de responsabilidad o preocupación por atender alguna situación de la aldea o la organización, después de un rato abrió los ojos y con una pequeña hoja detenía el paso de las gotas jugó por unos segundos hasta que convirtió el papel en una gota y dejo que se sumergiera en un charco de agua que se había formado a un lado de ella.

En ocasiones envidiaba a los civiles que podían tomarse el tiempo que quisieran en relajarse y hacer lo que quisieran después de haber cumplido una jornada llena de obligaciones y responsabilidades, en ocasiones como esa le gustaba fingir que ella podía hacer lo mismo pero su deber le llamaba.

Era un ángel y se encargaría de cumplir su función, siempre responsable y meticulosa pero eso no impediría que descansara, después de todo hasta ella merece un día libre.

_

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

_

Al iniciar este fic sentía mucha emoción por describir un día normal en la vida de un Akatsuki pero debo admitir que fue muy difícil hacerlo sin caer en OC.

Espero les haya gustado.

Nos seguimos leyendo

Besitos


End file.
